


Dreamscapes

by ZellaSunshine



Category: Last of the Mohicans (1992)
Genre: Stream of Consciousness, dreamscape, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: A third Munro sister, hidden, forgotten for reasons unrelated or unknown.And something mistaken for unrequited love.
Kudos: 4





	Dreamscapes

And yet you chose to die, in some vain attempt to save him, just as he had done for his love Alice. 

And now all that remained was a memory, never spoken aloud, pressed and folded into one look the two of you shared. One of understanding.

He fell over the cliffs, you felt weightlessness. You saw Alice follow. And you, well you were never even meant to be here. 

You knew you would die here, you could feel it even before your ascent after Uncas. A physical death or a spiritual one, here was where you would be laid to rest. And yet you ever quickened your pace, determined that one of you might live. 

Difficulty compounded by your cumbersome long skirts, shins burning with the pain of every slip you made in your ascent. 

It felt unreal were it not for the incessant burning in your lungs as you forced air down, down. Pushed your legs faster. 

Perhaps the gods were laughing at you. You would die here for a man who loved your littlest sister, you would die alone. Or worse still, you would fail. Still alone. 

You knew this would be your only love. The only one in your shortened life. 

Trees begin to clear ahead, shots and screams to be heard. Uncas, determined and strong, pushing his way ever closer to Magua. 

You felt your rifle heavy in your hands, raised it.

The man holding Alice fell. 

You breathed deep, reloading with quick efficiency you had hidden during your travels. You fire again. And again. 

But you see Uncas sustain injuries there could be no return from, you see him pushed from the edge of a sheer face. 

You scream. You don’t stop screaming as Alice slides of her own volition to join Uncas. 

Shock. You could feel it setting in. You thought you had prepared yourself for this ruin, but you felt as though you had become wooden. Unmovable. 

Chingachgook killed Magua, a third form fell over the cliffs. 

So much blood on your hands only for you to have failed. 

Uncas is alive, had landed and somehow survived. Alice had not. And somehow this outcome was worse than any you could have imagined. Because for a glimpse of a moment, your heart was gladdened. 

Horror filled you, at the blackness of your heart, repulsion. Uncas was not yours, he never was, and you must leave. 

You vomit up black blood, feel yourself listing to the side before collapsing entirely. 

You hear vaguely someone screaming your name, but it’s too far away to make out clearly. 

You see him in your nebulous dream state, he is healed, strong arms and torso smoothed even of scars. 

He looks at you with eyes bright in understanding. You look away in shame. 

And yet you wake. You both awake, and when you look at Uncas you see that same depth of understanding from your dream, that mustn’t have been a dream. 

Cora says it’s been weeks that you’ve been unconscious. They thought you dead, the both of you from injuries so severe. And poor little Alice, broken and still as a fledgling. You had seen her fall in your dream. 

You look upon yourself to see wounds you had watched Uncas take gone from his body and onto yours. 

Again you almost faint, again, black bile rises in your throat. You had healed. Unnaturally healed. Uncas, yourself. But not Alice. Gentle and good Alice. Who had all but shattered. 

You scream. A cry to acknowledge the kills by your hand, the lives lost, of your lost heart, blackened forever by your own choices. Some connection within you was missing, severed by Alice’s death. You felt its empty space acutely. 

Your vision blackens again. This time, you are unsure you will wake. 

For all your efforts, Uncas was alive. Perhaps he would recover and in time forget. 

You weren’t sure you believed in heaven after the horrors you had witnessed of war. Even if you had, you doubt your worthiness to be lead to a place of light. But Alice had Believed. 

And your last thought is of her, that you hope your baby sister would find the peace you could not. 

By some godly blessing or curse, you wake again. This awakening is filled with pain and fear, and a sudden blindness of sight. Stomach on fire, legs, back, chest. It felt like burning from the inside out. You can see nothing, hear nothing, but a warm hand slides against yours and holds, a thumb running lightly over top of your knuckles. 

Uncas was beside you. 

The next time you wake Uncas is still beside you, eyes shut in a fitful sleep. Your pain has lessened enough to truly take in surroundings for the first time yet, and you see a cabin roof overhead. 

When your eyes flick back to Uncas you see that he is watching you. It almost startled you, from this closeness. His gaze feels magnetic enough to pull you right to him. You dare not reach out to touch his cheek when your fingers suddenly itch to do so. 

Your kiss is of smoke and slow burning. Each of you careful to avoid aggravating existing injuries. Hands tangled together, legs, chests touching and a sudden burning need to be closer, closer still. Hands roam underneath clothing, pulling gently, asking. Carefully avoiding bandages and wrappings, ghosting over bare skin and leaving a pleasured chill. 

The kiss stays slow and deep, each of you exploring and gently finding where boundaries lie. What draws surprised gasps of pleasure, what causes soft groans. 

A sudden bite high on your neck that has you keening and feeling stars bursting behind your eyes. Always slow always that burning in your belly. A constant connection of hands laced together. 

You both slow, both of you injured and breathless. There would be other times to explore each other more thoroughly, is what the look in his eyes says. When the two of you were healed, when you were alone again. 

It feels a dream to you, scarcely believing it real. But when Uncas pauses and looks into your eyes, you see a depth of emotion that could not be imagined.


End file.
